A Book and a Bad Guy/Transcript
This is the transcript page for the level A Book and a Bad Guy. The Treehouse * Jake: Boom! * Finn: YEAHHHH!!!! * Jake: See ya! Candy Kingdom * Jake: Go nuts! Go nuts like there's bugs on your butts! * Princess Bubblegum: Check it out. * Finn: A magic globe. * Princess Bubblegum: No, Finn, it's what you see through the globe. * Finn: Golly. * Princess Bubblegum: Ahhum hum, Look. You see this book? * Finn: Yeah, I see it. * Princess Bubblegum: It's called the Enchiridion, it's a book meant only for heroes whose hearts are righteous. * Finn: Shhhmowsow!!! * Princess Bubblegum: The book lies on top of Mount Cragdor, guarded by a manly Minotaur, it's waiting for a truly righteous hero to claim it. * Finn: Do you think that I've got the goods, Bubblegum? Because I am into this stuff. * Princess Bubblegum: Yeah I know, and yes I do. * Finn: Then off I go, Jaaaaaaaaaaaakke! * Princess Bubblegum: Math! Mount Cragdor * Key-Pur: Greeting young heroes to be... This mountain is called Cragdor, its purpose is twofold - to protect the Enchiridion and to test the hearts of those who seek to possess it. Many noble challengers have entered attempting to pass the grueling trails... that lie behind these walls, but no one has ever left here, alive or dead. Only the truest, most worthy hero can receive the hero's Enchiridion and walk out these doors again. If it is you friend, ahhhooo and I cannot say that I am certain, but you are verily welcome to try, however, first you must pass my riddle. * Key-Pur: Ooooohhhhhhh you've unlocked the riddle in the door. Ha haaar! Brilliantly done, child. * Key-Pur: You've passed the first trial, young heroes, but prepare yourselves... for there are many trials ahead of you, and each trial is more treacherous than the last. * Finn: We are in the computer world, we're computer boys, not computer girls. * Jake: In a game I can be who I virtually am. * Finn: I can walk and sing, I can kill Silly Sam. * Finn: What ya got, Jake? * Jake: Hmm... I'm thinking some wheels? Ogre Defeated * Finn: Jake! * Finn: Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkeeeeeee! * Finn: I'm coming buddy. * Ogre: Har har har har! * Finn: I got your wallet, man. * Ogre: Oh my big money. Give it back! * Finn: I'll give you your dollar... here's your dollaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar! * Finn: Jake! * Finn: You're ok! * Jake: Stomachs are weird. * Jake: Skidow!!! * Ogre: You're under arrest for stealing my dollar!. * Finn: Just a minute, Jake. * Ogre: Hey! * Jake: You know what that was? That was righteous. * Finn: Thanks Jake... Evil Guy Defeated * Dark Magician: Now as one last, last trial. * Dark Magician: Slay this ant! * Finn: Is it evil? * Dark Magician: No! But it's not good either... it's er... * Dark Magician: Neutral, will ya' slay it? * Finn: No! * Finn: Never. Never. NEVEEERRRRRR! * Dark Magician: Uh oh. * Key-Per: Congratulations, Finn the Human, now you have truly reached the end... * Finn: Never!!! * Key-Per: Ooooooohhh! * Finn: Oh no, Mr. Key-Per, I'm sorry... w... why are you wearing that little devil costime? * Key-Per: These are my pyjamas. I was just getting ready for bed. * Mannish: Finn! Jake! You made it. * Mannish: I'm Manish Man, the Minotaur! * Finn: Huuuuh! The manly Minotaur from Princess Bubblegum's story! * Mannish: Ha ha, hahahaha! * Finn: Soooo... can I check out the Enchiridion, can I? Can I? Can I? * Mannish: Yeah, come on, let's check it out. Woohoo! * Mannish: Alright Finn, heh, you ready for this? * Mannish: BOOOM! * Finn: The Enchiridion! * Jake: Hey crack open that book and read something for fun's sake, alright. * Finn: Oh, yeah. Whoah! Haha... * Finn: What! You've got to be flipping kidding me! * Jake: Check it dude, one hundred percent, awesomeattude. Return to Candy Kingdom * Jake: Hhhhoooooowwwwwwwmmmmmm. * Finn: Jake, what am I supposed to be meditating about? * Jake: Dunno, I'm thinking of a pillow stuffed with spaghetti? * Princess Bubblegum: Clear your minds. * Princess Bubblegum: Wuh! I have to go check on something! * Finn: Can we go with? * Princess Bubblegum: Perhaps you are ready to go with. * Finn/Jake: Oh baby,yeah baby baby, baby yeah baby yeah yeah! The Lich's Prison * Princess Bubblegum: THE LICH! * Finn: That's really nuts. * Princess Bubblegum: Beyond Iceberg Lake, lies the ruins of The Lich's tower... * Princess Bubblegum: ...Where he was converting the planet's life force into unholy power to destroy all of Ooo. But before he could, the legendary Billy attacked him and pummeled him into the resin of this tree. * Princess Bubblegum: I... what the nuts!? * Finn: Dude, be a big sword. * Jake: Oh ok, I'll try. * The Lich: Huh? * Princess Bubblegum: There's only one known weapon that can harm The Lich. * Princess Bubblegum: The gauntlet of the hero. * Billy Gauntlet: Billeeeeeeeey! * Jake: Billy's big old beef fingers. * Princess Bubblegum: Quickly now Finn, track the Lich by his trail of death. * Finn: Ok whatever whatevs. * Finn: Here I go. * Jake: Here I go. * Princess Bubblegum: Be safe. * Princess Bubblegum: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? The Lich Defeated * Jake: So hey Finn, how d'ya plan on taking this guy out? * Finn: I got a sick plan. * Finn: I'm a cat, I'm an agile cat! * Jake: Finn, buddy... * Finn: Guh-uh Jake... JAKE! * Princess Bubblegum: Oh Finn, you did it! * Ice King: We did? Hey yeah, we did it! Oh you guys, this experience has brought us so much closer together? * Ice King: I'm so alone... Won't anyone tell me what's wrong me with me? Anybody... Anybody... anybody! * Finn: You're a cold-hearted sociopath! * Jake: Ha ha! Right on the money button! * Finn: Adventure Time! * Jake: Adventure Time! Category:Transcripts Category:Index Category:Year 2 Category:Adventure Time